Seigaku no Shi
by deathgirlSRV
Summary: *Death of Seigaku* Fuji was known to have asthma attacks, but lately they are getting worse. Tensions rise as he ends up in the hospital, along with Ryoma when he is hit with a severe fever after Momo gives him the shock of his life. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

The Seigaku Regulars were practicing on the school courts. Everything seemed normal. After a while though, Fuji seemed to become tired and walked off the court. To Echizen, he seemed to be acting strange, so he followed silently. Shusuke went to talk to his brother, Yuuta. He seemed to be upset or worried. Yuuta jumped slightly as his brother suddenly doubled over, coughing and wheezing.

"This is strange........something is wrong....." Ryoma thought as he approached the buchou. Tezuka looked up as Ryoma explained the scene he had just witnessed.

"Shusuke has asthma," Tezuka explained, "he used to experience severe attacks, but I guess it must have returned....." He turned away, trying to hide his rising worry for his love. "Knowing him, however, he won't realize he's ill until it _really_ hits him....."

Days passed. Fuji never missed a day of practice. But, as usual, Tezuka was right. It was late into the practice when he fell to his knees, almost unable to breathe. Tezuka ran to him and grabbed him before he could collapse to the ground. He quickly threw the unconscious Fuji onto his back and ran to a nearby hospital.

The doctors confirmed Tezuka's fears: the asthma had returned, worse than before.

------_Ryoma's POV-------_

I was a bit worried. I couldn't help it. It was odd to see Fuji-senpai so sick, and to see Tezuka-buchou so frantic. Not calm. So unlike him. We all decided as a team to go visit Fuji-senpai in the hospital. I got there first. I knocked, but there was no answer. I opened the door. What I saw was Fuji-senpai...........from his bed..........._sucking....._..Tezuka-buchou's cock. I blushed brightly and turned away. I was frozen as they recomposed themselves. I wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly, Momoshiro burst into the room.

"Oi! I came to visit.....!" He looked around. "What happened.....?"

Tezuka explained quietly. Momo looked at me worriedly. He put his arm around me. "Let's go back to my house..." I nodded and he took me to his house and into his room. He sat down on his bed. We were alone. "It's hot in here....." he stated as he stripped off his shirt and pants.

"Yeah......" I agreed and took off my shirt. He grabbed my pants.

"Aren't you hot in these?" he asked as he slid them off. My boxers came off too. I blushed and reached to grab them. Momo stopped my hands and pulled them all the way off. He smiled and pushed me onto the bed. He slid off his own boxers. "There's no need to be embarrassed by what you saw........you should want it..." He lowered his open mouth over my slight errection and closed it gently. He began to suck.

I writhed and moaned as he bit lightly. I could now see why Tezuka-buchou would want it. He soon pulled away, but he wasn't done. He lowered his head slightly and began lapping at my entrance. He slid his tongue in slowly, then out. He rose up again and forced two of his fingers into me. I tears formed in my eyes as he slid in a third finger, but suddenly, he pulled them out. I soon felt something larger pushing against me, then into me. I moaned, more in pain than in pleasure, as he forced it in deeper and thrusted against me.

Tears streamed down my flushed cheeks, but surprisingly, most of the pain had subsided. I moaned now in pure pleasure as he continued, biting my neck and chest, leaving love marks and hickeys on my skin. His lips found mine. He bit my lower lip and I let him explore my mouth as he pleased. He came within me. I nearly screamed at the feeling of it flooding my insides. It was so good. I had never experienced anything like this before. I loved it.

He pulled himself out of me and pulled his pants on. We talked about various things as I got dressed too. As soon as we had finished getting dressed he seemed to sway. I stood up, but could only watch as he toppled to the floor.

"Momo-chan!" I gasped and tried to help him up.

"I.......I don't feel well..........Ryoma....." He passed out cold.

I used his phone to call the available Regulars. They helped me take him to the hospital. I sat in the waiting room, staring at the floor. Eiji walked up to me.

"You okay, kiddo?"

I nodded, blushing slightly.

"You and Momo together yet?"

I looked up, shocked. "N-no....!" I looked back down at the floor.

Eiji smiled and put his arm around me. "He'll be fine......"

Kikumaru-senpai was right. Momo was soon released, but he seemed to be more quiet than usual. It bothered me so much, that I finally confronted him.

"What happened that night?"

He looked away. "I fainted. It was nothin'. Just a disease....."

I gasped. "Nani? What disease?"

He remained silent.

"Tell me Momo-chan! I have a right to know!"

"It's sickle cell disease." he said looking up.

I froze where I stood. As he explained to me what it was, I couldn't think of words to say. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could just stand there and realize that this person that I hold so dearly to me is sick. Has a disease.

_Could die._

Somewhere deep within me, I feel a twinge of pain. An aching, a burning, spreading slowly throughout my nervous system. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I know that it's deadly. I know I can stop it. But I'm just too numb to even notice.

To even _care._


	2. The Beginning

The next few weeks of practice seemed to go by quickly. Momo figured out how to keep himself from fainting. Fuji seemed to be getting better. Everything was a bit happier than before.

"Too bad about your disease........it must be hard on that poor kiddo...." Fuji commented as he served the ball to Momo. This struck a nerve.

"Shut up!!" he snapped as he hit the ball as hard as he could. It hit Fuji, _right in the chest._ He gasped and wheezed and held his chest.

"Cheap.......shot......." he choked out. He fell to the ground.

"Shusuke!" Tezuka ran to him as Oishi called the paramedics. He wasn't breathing. The buchou trembled, ever so slightly. He was pale. Momo stood silent, then backed away.

"No.......no....it was an accident....." he ran off the court. He didn't get far before he swayed and passed out. Thankfully, the paramedics had arrived. One tended to Momo, the others to Fuji.

While Momo was taken to the ambulance, the other medics were at Fuji's side. They tore off his shirt and performed CPR. Tezuka was calmly kneeling beside him. They finally got him breathing again. He sat up quickly and was suddenly in the tight embrace of his love. He felt hot moisture in his hair and running down his face.

"Kunimitsu.....?"

"Shhh.......it's nothing......" he whispered. His body shook and trembled against Fuji's.

"Okay........ano, are you _crying_?" He looked up at Tezuka's tear-streaked face. The buchou smiled weakly.

"You scared me........" He kissed Fuji's forehead and helped him to his feet. Fuji went to the hospital, just to be safe.

A few hours later, Ryoma walked up to his captain. "Where is Momo-senpai?"

"He went to the hospital. He fainted."

Ryoma's eyes widened, and his heart seemed to stutter. "Again.....? Momo...chan...." His face turned pale and he crumpled to the ground. Tezuka quickly picked him up. His skin was burning hot. He gave him carefully to Eiji.

"Take him to the hospital. He has a fever. It's pretty bad." Eiji nodded and ran to the hospital.

---

When Momo was released, he went back to the courts. He found Tezuka, packing up. "Buchou....?"

"Hm? Oh. Momoshiro. We need to talk. I saw the marks on Ryoma's neck. Momo, he's too young. It's wrong."

"But........but......he goes along with it! He loves me too!"

"You can't be together. It's just wrong for a young boy. It's unhealthy for him." Tezuka did not want to say these words, but he knew that he had to.

"Do.......do you always break hearts like this?!" Momo cried as he ran to the hospital. He found Ryoma's room in the Intensive Care Unit. He silently crept to the side of the bed. Ryoma's eyes opened slightly. His breathing was labored, and he was very pale.

"Mo...mo.....chan...." he whispered. He reached weakly for Momo's hand. Momo took it gently.

"Rest..." he said, a few more tears rolling down his face.

"Why.......crying....?"

Momo looked down. "It's nothing. Just something the captain said. Don't worry about it."

"Hai...." he nodded weakly as his father walked in.

"I'll leave you two alone...." Momo said, walking out of the room.

"Hey Ryoma!" His father walked to his side. "How you feeling, buddy?"

"Fine....."

Spotting the hickeys on his son's neck, Nanjiro commented, "Well, you wouldn't be so sick if you didn't spend so much time with your girlfriend."

"I don't.....have.......a girlfriend....."

"But the bite marks on your neck......"

"Just......a friend....."

"Huh. Must be a pretty good friend."

"Hai....he is..."

"He?!" he asked, horrified.

"Hai...."

"How old is he?!" He could not believe what he was hearing.

"A......a few years.....older...."

"Older?!?! I forbid you to see him again!!!" He then turned, and left.

Ryoma started to cry. He was slowly breaking. His fever increased dangerously.

"Momo...." he moaned weakly. His heart then stopped. The machine that he was hooked up to beeped loudly. Momo ran in, just in time to see the doctors trying to revive him.

"Ryoma!" He ran to his side. The machine began to beep steadily once again and the boy's eyes slowly opened. Momo sat on the bed and held him to his chest. Ryoma silently fell asleep against his love. Soon, Momo was asleep as well.


	3. Echizen and Fuji

Momo was rudely awakened by a loud beeping sound. He looked around quickly and realized that he had been moved to a chair near Echizen's bed. His eyes widened as he realized where the high-pitched sound was coming from. It was the flat-line of the only heart he truly cared about. Doctors rushed in, pushing him aside, and tried to revive the boy. Momo could only watch in horror, tears filling his eyes, as they shocked Ryoma. His chest jumped as they tried desperately to awaken him.

Suddenly, the room went silent. Almost _completely _silent. Momo could hear himself breathe. He could hear the breathing, the heartbeats even, of himself and the hospital staff. But he couldn't have cared less about those sounds; they were mere noises, distractions to him. But there was a sound he _wanted _to hear. And it was the one and _only_ one sound he couldn't hear. The sound that he was inwardly praying, _begging _to hear: The sound of Echizen's labored breathing. The sound of Echizen clinging to life, the sound of Echizen _living, _was gone.

"NO! RYOMA!!!" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran to the bed where Ryoma's pale, unmoving body lay. The rest of the team ran in, only to see Momo holding the boy's body to him and crying. "Ryoma........this is my fault........please forgive me..." He kissed Ryoma's cold lips gently and laid him back down. "I love you....." he whispered and disappeared through the door.

"Momoshiro!" Eiji reached after him, but let his arm drop. "Kiddo...." he said turning and crying against Oishi's shoulder.

----

There was a small funeral held in honor of Echizen Ryoma. All the Regulars attended. As did the three first-years, Sakuno, Coach Ryuuzaki, and Ryoma's family. Soon afterwards, Fuji's asthma worsened. He was once again hospitalized, but was never released. He could barely breathe on his own now. Tezuka almost never left his side. One day, a few years later, it was particularly bad.

".........Kuni....mitsu......" Fuji wheezed and tightened his grip on the former buchou's hand.

"Shh......please, Shusuke, you shouldn't speak."

"....I.....must...." his breathing slowed, as did his fragile heart.

"Shusuke...! Please, just hang on..!" he was shaking slightly with fear.

"....I......love.....you......" his grip on Tezuka's hand loosened and he became pale and cold. With his last bit of strength, he completed his last statement in weak whisper: ".....Tezuka......Kunimitsu......" His hand fell limply beside him on the bed. His wheezing had stopped. Tears fell silently onto his pale face as his love gently closed his darkened eyes.

"I love you more, Fuji Shusuke.......and I soon hope to join you once again....."

----

The funeral was small and short. Not many people attended it. It seemed like the whole world was falling to pieces around them. Tezuka walked home. It was cloudy, gloomy, and dark. Perfect, he thought, the Gods are recognizing the pain in my heart.

He got to his house. It was empty. Typical, he thought. He sat down, and busied himself making something he had never dreamed he'd want to make. He stood on a chair and put it place. He took out his phone and dialed Eiji's number. As it rang, he prayed.

Mother, Father, he thought, please forgive me for what I'm about to do; for what you will come home to find. Please forgive me, and know that I love you both.

"Tezuka-buchou?" Eiji's voice sounded worried as he picked up. "How is Fuji?"

"Kikumaru........he's dead."

----

**Next Chapter Coming Soon!!!!**


End file.
